User talk:Goodnight L A
I'm not going to prot unless I really have to I'm just going to ban anyone who edits Iffy's page without explicit written permission, clear? Misery Says Moo 20:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Yay. 20:26, 7 September 2009 ::Can I haz permissions? 20:27, 7 September 2009 :::Nou. 20:34, 7 September 2009 ::::DAMN. 20:36, 7 September 2009 :::::Can I haz permissions? — μαφλεσ 10:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :From Iffy, right? Iffy, give the finger to KJ, lemme edit that page and I'll make sure you have a monthly panda to look at. No more than that, I'm lazy and mean. --'-Chaos-' 10:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Archives R missing--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 10:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I used "We Shall Return!" --Frosty Mc Admin 10:19, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::welcome to bad-video-game-jokes 101 Brandnew 10:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::You have hurt me, but "It's just a flesh wound!". --Frosty Mc Admin 10:41, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Frostels, that injury makes "You Move Like A Dwarf!". [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:45, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Frosty, it's not "just a flesh wound!". "You Will Die!" --'-Chaos-' 10:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::"I Will Survive!" --Frosty Mc Admin 11:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::"You Will Die!", you stubborn fool. But it's k, coz "I Will Avenge You!" --'-Chaos-' 11:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::"I Meant to Do That!", and now "You're all Alone!" --Frosty Mc Admin 11:08, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You're wrong chaos, its just phantom pain, just give him some words of comfort and he'll be fine. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 11:11, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::"You Are All Weaklings!", this is natural selection. --'-Chaos-' 11:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) You guys suck. Misery Says Moo 11:13, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :There goes 20 sec of my life--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::lol... Someone is burning speed in here--Relyk 11:52, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Misery will have Visions of Regret from that comment. --Frosty Mc Admin 11:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Show some Empathy, seriously though. No Remove Hex can help such Ignorance. --'-Chaos-' 12:01, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::Bawww, you're just Renewing Memories [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 12:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Chronic Psychic Instability is chronic. --'-Chaos-' 12:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Way to Complicate things --Frosty Mc Admin 18:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::"By Ural's Hammer!", "Help Me!" Defy Pain in this Frustration you Tease me with. Glyph of Lesser Energy. --'-Chaos-' 18:30, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ok that's terrible... just a load of Technobabble --Frosty Mc Admin 18:33, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Air of Superiority less. --'-Chaos-' 18:40, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Bit of a Desperate Blow there, eh Chaos. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 19:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) This is starting to become amazing. --'-Chaos-' 16:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :You guys turn me on. 18:10, 8 September 2009 ::Fucking. Amazing. 19:12, 8 September 2009 http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_KJf70g3koy0/SWl0wPA_beI/AAAAAAAAAFc/PqHSnWXNN3Y/s400/panda500_500.jpg --'-Chaos-' 19:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) moo http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/File_talk:User_Moo_Kitty_FUCK_THE_GFDL.jpg i am banned til monday, so you should tell them first, that i mean to tell them they are faggots in general. second, that noone sues out of the blue; if someone is seriously fucking concerned that their image is being used in a wiki without their consent, they'd issue a cease and desist letter before doing a formal lawsuit. <3 — μαφλεσ 05:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :They're not faggots. On the other hand, I could just keep uploading borderline copyvio cases, get Auron to 1RR poke, and watch the ensuing mayhem as wanna-be admins, as well as people with little to no knowledge FIGHT TO THE DEATH TO UPKEEP PERFECTLY REASONABLE RULES. I love wikis. 22:02, 11 September 2009 zzz I blocked you for displaying a severe case of Stupid. Stupid is a very serious illness and very few people ever recover from it. If you, years down the road, do in fact recover, feel free to drop me a line and the ban will be lifted. Until then, go away. -Auron 23:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC)